The Wrath of Mecha Sonic
by Chibi Shadow
Summary: This is a story about Mecha Sonic escaping and going on a killing spree...


The sound of shattering glass was heard. A flash of electricity. The hair grew hot and steamy. A shadowy figure stepped froma stasis tube. It hovered there. Light shined off his shiny blue quills. Mecha Sonic was free once again.

When he got outside ruin were surrounding him. There was a vast jungle ahead of him. Water could be heard dripping and rushing. A bright light shined from the hole in his stomache. A large beam of light shined out of the hole. After the light vanished the jungle was no more. He walked in his destruction. He hoved up to a rut in a cliff.

He hovered higher then the rut and heard some familiar voices. His rival Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic's sidekick, Tails. _Scanning complete. Subject: Sonic the Hedgehog. Judgement: Enemy. Subject: Miles "Tails" Prower. Judgement: Enemy._ "Tails I am off to save Amy, again..." Sonic sounded disappointed. "Just doin't be so---" Tails paused. Sonic had already gone. "I hate it when he does that..." said Tails walking towards his workshop.

Seeing this oppertunity to dispose of Tails and cause Sonic pain, Mecha Sonic lept from his perch, his dark, red eyes sparking. "Sonic!" Tails yelled, "Back so early?" Mecha's claws shot out, ready to fight. He flew to Tails and grabbed the orange two-tailed fox. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Mecha "I am going to kill you!" He threw the little fox into the air. He quickly flew after him and smashed him down towards the workshop with his claws. Blood ran from 3 large rips in Tails' fur. "Now... YOU DIE!" yelled Mecha, powering up his laser again. He fired it straight at Tails. Tails' eyes opened wide as the beam hit him. The workshop exploded, Mecha turned off to fly away, Tails was most likely dead.

Meanwhile Sonic had just found Amy in the clouches of Dr. Robotnik again. "Here I come Eggy!" said Sonic. "Ha ha ha! You won't be able to defeat me this time!" exclaimed Robotnik. _Ha ha ha! You can beat me... But not my upgraded version of Mecha Sonic!_, thought Robotnik. Sonic had made it through the Eggman's base. Sonic attacked Eggman with a Homing Attack. Robotnik dropped Amy, Sonic cought her. "Now Mecha! Attack! Kill Sonic! Tear him apart!" yelled Robotnik. Nothing happened. "Mecha! I said **KILL SONIC!**" yelled Robotnik nervously. Still nothing happened. Sonic set off a self-destruct mechanisim in the base. Robotnik didn't get out... He was waiting for Mecha. Robotnik died in his own base.

Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, was going about his business on Angel Island. Collecting food and watching the Master Emerald carefuly. He glided back to the alter of the Master Emerald. His red fur looks on fire, sharp knuckles ready for a fight. Suddenly he saw a large explosion from the area of Robotnik's base. _Looks like Sonic just beat the crap out of Dr. Robotnik again,_ Knuckles thought, _And any second he is going to come up here check whats up and hide from Amy..._ Just as Knuckles predicted, Sonic cam along. "So Sonic what happened to the 'EGGMAN' this time?" asked Knuckles. Sonic was white as a ghost. "I... I..." Sonic couldn't say it. It wasn't his nature to kill. "He.... Killed Robotnik..." said Amy softly. "What!?" asked Knuckles. "I thought he would've gotten out..." mumbled Sonic. "Well Sonic, go back to Tails' workshop and get some rest." said Knuckles. Sonic picked up Amy and headed to the ruined workshop.

Knuckles silence didn't last long. Mecha Sonic came crashing down on the Master Emerald, shattering it. "Noo!" cried Knuckles, as Angel Island started to fall. Knuckles charged at Mecha punching him. Mecha was slightly damaged. He attacked Knuckles back with his bloodstained claws. Knuckles flew back and fell down the stairs of the alter. Mecha jumped towards Knuckles, ready to kill. Knuckles flipped backwards onto his feet and punched Mecha hard. Mecha flew off Angel Isnad, and with a sigh of relief Knuckles walked to collect the shards of the emerald.

Knuckles found most of the pieces and put most of the emerald together. He had about 3 shards left. He searched the mountains around where the pieces where scattered. Upon getting there he was ambushed by Mecha. With a quick slash, Knuckles was sent flying. Mecha charged after him, leading towards the edge of the falling floating island. "And now my revenge!" cried Mecha, throwing Knuckles off the island. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Only 2 more left. Too bad about Knuckles. Could've been able to make a mecha counterpart of him." siad Mecha. He flew high and fired his stomache laser again. Angel Island exploded, the Master Emerald was completely destroyed. Knuckles had a large fall, it is unknown is he is alive from his splash.

Sonic was nearing the Mystic Ruins now, Amy had fallen asleep. "I can't belive what I did... I... I can never forgive myself..." whispered Sonic. Sonic could see a large pile of rubble where the workshop should've been. "TAILS!" cried Sonic. He ran up to find a ruined workshop, no Tails in sight. "No..." said Sonic, "**NOOOOO!!!!!**" He saerched through the piles of rubble. He found one of Tails' tails. He uncovered Tails, he was stained red from the blood. "So---nic..." whispered Tails. "Don't talk Tails, save your energy." said Sonic. "Mecha... Sonic... After us all..." Tails managed to say. "What?" asked Sonic, he remembered that Robotnik was waiting on Mecha when he... "You must stop him, Sonic" said Tails weakly, "He was going off towards... Angel Island..." Tails lost all energy, he died there in his "workshop."

"Amy get up!" yelled Sonic, shaking Amy. "Huh?---Wha?" said Amy drowzily. She noticed Tails' body. "No!" cried Amy. "Listen Amy! You have to hide! Mecha Sonic is out to kill us all!" said Sonic. Amy obeyed and hid. Mecha dropped from the sky. "Ha ha ha ha! Sonic!" laughed Mecha. "You will pay... **YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!**" yelled Sonic.

Sonic jump attacked Mecha many times. Mecha spindashed Sonic, Sonic lightspeed attacked Mecha. Mecha punched Sonic with his bloodstained claws, Sonic struggled to get free. He got off the claws and attacked Mecha. Mecha had shut down and dropped. "Ugh..." said Sonic. Sonic fell down in pain. "**SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCC!!!!!!**" cried Amy, rushing to help him. "Amy, throw Mecha into the water... And take care of yourself... I'll see you... Later..." said Sonic, as he died. "Nooo!" cried Amy. She dumped Mecha in the water, destroying his systems. She found Knuckles too while she was throwing Mecha. She gave them all a proper burial.

Seven years later... 

"So... That is the story of you daddy kids..." said Amy, talking to her children. "It's all right hun, we will see him again." said Rouge, tucking in Amy's kids. They went to the Mystic Ruins workshop site. They prayed for Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. And they prayed for Robotnik and Shadow's "graves" too.

**THE END**


End file.
